


饵

by Batsy7



Series: 曼达洛人与触手 [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 曼达洛人在看到触手的瞬间就明白过来，这一切不过是引他前来的诱饵。他的镭射枪指着始作俑者，却始终没能扣下扳机。触手x丁贾林。PWP无逻辑，各种糟糕性幻想。时间线在第二季结束后几年。是触手三部曲《卵》《沙》《饵》的最后一部，如果对前情感兴趣可以看一下前两篇，会涉及前两部的角色。
Relationships: tentacle/Din Djarin
Series: 曼达洛人与触手 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132496
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“我喜欢你这艘新船，”佩里举着扳手敲在飞船外壳上，“希望号对吧？这名字可太积极了，都有点不像你了，曼达佬。不过她的确比之前的剃刀冠强多了，崭新又闪亮！”一群修理机器人从飞船里排着队走出来，叽叽喳喳说着什么，“你要是能再当心点就好了！”

“飞船修得怎么样了？” 

跟曼达洛人的交谈还是这么直接而且无趣，佩里撇了撇嘴。“我已经把你船上的洞修好了，跟新的一样！这艘船看起来就好像你跟一群人在太空里干架了一样。”佩里大声吆喝一个跑偏了的机器人，然后继续对曼达洛人说，“就算我再喜欢希望号，你继续这么搞，迟早变成另一个剃刀冠。一堆破铜烂铁，你知道我什么意思吧？”

“我听说了不少故事，关于一个手握黑刃的曼达洛领袖如何四处号召曼达洛人们集结起来。说的就是你，对吧？我是说，我看到过你用那把黑得发亮的剑跟人打架，原力在上，那把黑刀可真快！”

曼达洛人随着佩里的走动略微偏头，以便用好的那边耳朵对着她，听清楚她到底说了什么，正如以往一样，没什么重要的。“谢谢你。”曼达洛人递给她一叠新共信用点。

“嘿，曼达佬！”佩里喊住了正在登上飞船的曼达洛人，“你好像有点名气了，连我都听说过有人打听你，你觉得这是个好事情？人们会更容易找到你，你闪亮亮的盔甲和长枪在很多人眼里就是移动的信用点。小心点，否则下次我可不一定能修好你的希望号了！还有，有空带小家伙来玩！他可是个比你更称职的聊天伙伴。”

“谢谢。”曼达洛人转过身冲她颔首致意，“我会小心的。”

“一路顺风，曼达佬。”

希望号离开了塔图因，引擎波在飞船后面拖出一条长长的尾迹。曼达洛人要去的下一个地方是卡塔V，听说那里有曼达洛人的踪迹，而且他还拦截了一条用曼达洛语写的求救信号。仅凭后者他就得去探个究竟了。飞船跃入了超时空引擎，繁星拉出一道道明亮的线条。曼达洛人向后靠在座椅上，闭上了眼睛。

等他醒来，希望号已经进入了卡塔V的外环轨道。而且他还收到了一份信息。

“嘿，丁，”卢克的全息影像微笑着打招呼，“距离我们上次见面已经有段时间了，希望你一切都好。格洛古在这里很好，他很有天赋，进步很快。我想告诉你，我们即将要前往伊冷寻找凯伯水晶，这是制造光剑必备的材料，格洛古会用上它的。据我所知，伊冷大概离你的活动范围不远，如果你有时间，也许我们可以见一面。格洛古很想你。”

在这段讯息的结尾，格洛古出现在里面，他仰头看了看卢克，然后好像明白了什么，脆生生地叫了声：“Dada！”

曼达洛人低低笑了一声，戴着手套的手指穿过全息图像隔空抚摸孩子的耳朵尖。他们上次见面大概是十个月之前了，他想念小家伙，想念曾经两个人一同在银河系冒险的时光。曼达洛人回复了一条讯息，告知了他们自己即将前往卡塔V，大概几天后就能跟他们汇合。

卡塔V是那种最没特色的森林星球，上面有一些小型的城镇和矿产，但都没什么特色，来往的人也不多。曼达洛人根据信号的位置，来到了一所偏远的小镇。他一进入这里，就留意到了几个不怀好意的尾巴。

曼达洛人在一处摊贩前故意逗留了一会儿，然后加快脚步拐进一处视线死角的窄路，那些蹩脚的跟踪者很快露出了马脚，三五个当地的男性怒气冲冲地四处寻找。曼达洛人耐心等待，然后悄无声息摸到一个落单的人背后，用镭射枪抵上他的后脑，“如果不想死，就别叫。”

“为什么跟踪我？”

“我们本来是个和平的小地方，”被枪抵住脑袋的男人举起双手，听起来无比愤怒，“直到一个曼达洛人来到这里！他抓走了镇上好多人！”

“你看到过另一个曼达洛人？”

“是啊！你们跟故事里说的可不太一样！”

“这其中一定有些误解。抓走无辜的普通人绝不是曼达洛之道。不如你告诉我那个曼达洛人在哪，我帮你们解决这个问题，怎么样？”

曼达洛人威逼利诱之下，得到了一个地点。那是一片迷雾笼罩的山林，根根笔直的红木直冲天际，湿润浓重的雾气严重阻隔了视线。曼达洛人打开了热视线成像，追踪着可疑的痕迹。

一道人影飞快从曼达洛人身侧掠过，地面的落叶和树枝被蹭过发出沙沙声。曼达洛人立刻警觉地闪身躲到一棵树干后，他等待了一会儿，但是对方既没有攻击，也没有离开。

曼达洛人的热视镜头里毫无踪迹，这不太正常。他关掉了热视功能，但雾气让他很难看清五步之外的任何东西，只能隐约看到一个曼达洛头盔的轮廓。“你是一个曼达洛人吗？”

没有回答。

“我不是来挑起斗争的。如果你有什么麻烦，也许我可以帮你。我是个曼达洛人。”

还是没有回答，但地面落叶被碾过的咔嚓声说明对方在移动。乳白色的雾气在人影后面缓慢合拢，曼达洛人失去了那个曼达洛头盔的踪迹。

我穿的可是贝斯卡。曼达洛人对自己说，握着枪循着声音跟了上去，“听我说，我们可以谈谈……？”

但是那个有着曼达洛头盔的影子再次移动了，就好像在引着曼达洛人前往某个地方。

“你想给我看什么东西吗？”曼达洛人继续跟随着那道影子，无论他的速度是快是慢，这影子总是刚好快他几步，他始终只能看到一个隐约的轮廓。

那道影子最终消失在一个狭窄的洞口。曼达洛人谨慎地打开头灯，光线照亮了入口，那里面是一个深不见底的地坑，那个影子就是从这里到了地下。曼达洛人打开喷气背包，跳了下去。

这是一个几乎垂直的甬道，差不多能容三个成年人通过，四周的石壁虽然起伏不平，但能看出有一些人工凿刻的痕迹。曼达洛人在下降中摘下手套摸了摸石壁，这上面湿漉漉的，隐约还能听到水滴落下的响声。等他终于再次踩上坚实的地面，已经过了好一会儿，从这里抬头完全看不到入口的光亮了。

“为什么带我来这儿？”曼达洛人握着枪指着前方不远处的那个人影，现在他能看清了，探灯下是一个身着蓝色贝斯卡盔甲的人，那的确是曼达洛人的制式，只不过这个人的姿势有些奇怪，肩甲奇怪得坍塌歪斜，整个人像是被什么勉强支撑着一样。这个奇怪的家伙背对曼达洛人站着，依旧一言不发。从在树林遇到他，曼达洛人心底就有种隐隐的不安，等他进入这个地底的深洞，不安感愈发强烈。“这是曼达洛人的盔甲，你是个曼达洛人吗？”

“回答我的问题！”曼达洛人握紧手中的镭射枪，瞄准了对方头盔和喷气背包之间的缝隙。

然后他听到了一个他以为这辈子再也不会听到的声音，那个他以为自己早已忘记的听起来像小女孩的声音，那个声音说：

“别开枪，妈咪。请别伤害我。“


	2. Chapter 2

曼达洛人简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“……黛拉？”

“是希尔黛拉，不过妈咪可以叫我黛拉，”蓝色的曼达洛头盔被顶开，一根白色的触手从贝斯卡盔甲里钻出来，然后紧接着是更多，随着触手的动作，失去了支撑的贝斯卡盔甲连同衣服散落在地上，“就像以前一样！”触手的声音清脆稚嫩，与之相对应的，则是一个巨大的柔软头颅被九根手臂粗的触手支撑着，抬到比曼达洛人还高不少的位置，两个拳头大小的黑色眼珠俯视着人类。

“不，不不……”曼达洛人摇了摇头，握紧了镭射枪对准触手，“从来就没有什么希尔黛拉和希尔格斯，那些不过是博尔古特留下来的一部分，用来控制我的手段。黛拉……”，曼达洛人想起那个趴在自己肩膀熟睡的巴掌大的透明小触手，小小的身体轻轻起伏，每次他的手指蹭过那些纤细的触手，就会被卷住挽留，他闭了闭眼睛，“希尔黛拉……只是一个谎言。”

“妈咪……”触手怪物蠕动着低下头颅，几根触手在地板上伸展开来，两个黑色的大眼球越来越低，越来越低，直到比曼达洛人的膝盖还矮，柔软的身体在地上平铺成一大滩。白色半透明的薄膜覆盖住黑色的眼球又打开，就像在模仿人类眨眼睛一样。“妈咪……”小女孩的声音带着哭腔，“我就是黛拉啊……”

曼达洛人的枪口随着触手怪物的动作而移动，始终指着那对大眼睛的中间，就他所了解的关于这个物种的知识来说，击中这里足以致命。但他没有开枪。他没能开枪。

“妈咪……”触手温顺地趴着，小女孩在哭泣，“你又要不听我解释，就杀了我吗？”

我没有杀了你，我只是不得不……曼达洛人张了张嘴，最终还是没说出口，“好吧，”他叹了口气，收起枪，“解释。”

曼达洛人收起枪的瞬间，立刻有一根触手卷上他的脚踝，“不行！”曼达洛人伸出一根手指晃了晃，声音严厉，触手立刻被吓得缩了回去。体积庞大的软体动物蠕动着尽可能地缩小身体，看上去有些可怜。

“黛拉和格斯是博尔古特的一部分，”曼达洛人还记得当年希尔格斯毫不犹豫就听从了博尔古特的时候，自己有多么震惊，直到后来齐尔格亚跟他解释了一些事情，“目的就是为了让我回到来迪特III。你们看起来是不同的个体，但共享同一思维。我说错了吗？”

“博尔古特对我们的控制，就像是在放风筝，线的一头握在他手里，但是距离越远，控制就越弱。我们一开始就是我们自己，直到你决定带我们去博尔古特的星球。哥哥就是在哪里被同化的。”

“我带你们回去是因为，你们告诉我这是唯一能让你们活下来的办法……”

“但你没带我去，你把我丢下了不是吗？”

“那是……”不管原因如何，他的确是把黛拉扔下了。

“没事的，妈咪。我不怪你。我那时候仍然在博尔古特的控制之下，我绝对不是故意伤害格洛古哥哥的！“一根触手绕上曼达洛人的脚踝，这次他没有拒绝。

“就算你是黛拉，这里发生的一切又是怎么回事？那条曼达洛语的求救信息是你发的吗？这是引我或者其他曼达洛人来这里的诱饵吗？”

“我经常做梦，梦见妈咪回来找我。但是妈咪一直没有回来。后来博尔古特跟我的联系被切断了，我就离开了原来的那个星球，在银河系里到处流浪……没人喜欢一个丑陋的触手怪物，会说话只让那些人更加恐惧。我在想，妈咪说不定回去了，但是找不到我了，所以我就用曼达洛语发一些信号，想着妈咪也许会来……”

“这一套蓝色的贝斯卡盔甲是从哪儿来的？”

“他是之前来的一个曼达洛人，不过出了点意外，他把盔甲留给我了。”

“附近的镇子里，有很多人失踪……”

“是有人看到了我，然后他们追着打我的时候，不小心掉进洞里了！”

“黛拉……”曼达洛人摘下手套，蹲下来摸着那个巨大的柔软的白色脑袋，“为什么你想让我来这里呢？你想要什么呢？”

“留下来吧，妈咪，”触手温顺地闭上眼睛享受抚摸，尽管人类的体温对它来说近乎于烫伤，“或者带我离开。我想跟你一起生活。”

“我很抱歉，”曼达洛人站了起来，右侧耳内又是一阵耳鸣，“但这不可能。”他真的很想相信黛拉漏洞百出的故事，想要相信蓝色盔甲的曼达洛人只是死于意外，镇子里失踪的人也只是出了事故。但是他了解这个物种的生存法则。他清楚，这个希尔黛拉并不是以前那个柔软可爱的小触手了。理智的做法应该是立刻杀了它离开，但……

“我可以带你离开这个星球，找一个没有人类的更适合你的地方。”曼达洛人提议。

希尔黛拉沉默了好久，最后才不情愿地同意了。“我们能在这里待一个晚上再走吗？这个地洞对我来说就像家一样。”

篝火上方明黄色的火焰舞蹈般地跳跃，干燥的松木燃烧着发出毕毕剥剥的声响，温暖的松香味蔓延开来。曼达洛人靠着一处石壁坐下来，双腿伸展开，希尔黛拉的一根触手搭在他的大腿上，他嘴里哼着跑调的曼达洛童谣，手掌随着节拍一下下轻轻拍着大腿上的触手，就好像以前哄孩子们睡觉一样。

“晚安，妈咪。”一根触手爬上来蹭了蹭曼达洛人的头盔，这是它的亲吻方式。

“晚安，黛拉。”

“我对我自己说……”

怎么回事……曼达洛人听到有人在低语，却没法睁开眼睛，眼皮仿佛被胶水黏住了一样，不仅如此，他连动一动手指都很困难。浑身上下仿佛被千钧重的石块压住了，动弹不得。右耳的耳鸣也更严重了。

“……如果你肯答应跟我在一起，那我就没必要做到这一步……”

曼达洛人终于费力地睁开眼睛，眼前的画面由模糊一点点变得清晰起来，尽管他的大脑依旧昏昏沉沉，耳朵里鸣音在疯狂尖叫。“什……什么？”

“妈咪！”一只巨大的金色眼睛凑到他脸上，带起一阵腥甜的微风扑到他脸上，他这才意识到自己的头盔不见了。那只眼睛几乎跟他的脑袋一样大，它眨了眨，“你终于醒了。”

“黛拉，你……”曼达洛人的话没能说完就发出了一声惊叫，一根触手扭动着钻进了他右边耳孔，严重的耳鸣和触手过分深入的动作让他的脑子里响作一团。他不知道希尔黛拉有没有说什么，就算说了他也听不到。

“不……停下！“那根钻进耳朵的触手进得如此之深，让曼达洛人怀疑它是不是挤进了他的大脑。他想要反抗，想要挣扎，但使不上力气的身体对此束手无策，他拼尽了力气也只不过能动两下手指。

触手终于从他耳朵里退了出来，一同淌出来的还有某种温热湿润的液体，他感觉耳道仿佛被撑大了数倍，深处一阵阵刺痛。不过奇怪的是，一直以来困扰他的耳鸣突然消失了。

“黛拉！”曼达洛人费劲地勉强歪了歪头，血从耳垂上滴下来，“这是在干什么……”他的声音也软弱无力，让他质问里的愤怒和威严大打折扣。

“博尔古特和齐尔格亚，他们都很喜欢你。不仅仅因为你有尝起来很美妙的身体。”一根染血的触手卷着一块青豆大小的白色圆球到曼达洛人眼前，那上面也沾染上了血迹，“你知道这是什么吗？”

希尔黛拉没等曼达洛人回答，就一把捏碎了那个白色小球，那东西临死前爆发出一声尖锐的惨叫，白色的汁液溅在了曼达洛人鼻子上，“这是齐尔格亚的一部分，他留在你耳朵里头的。”

“什么？”

“定位用的。只要这个东西还活着，他就能一直知道你在哪。博尔古特也给你留了一个，猜猜在哪？” 触手开始拆卸曼达洛人的盔甲，就像剥掉螃蟹的壳一样简单。

“黛拉……黛拉，停下来……”指头粗的几只触手钻进了曼达洛人衣服底下，贴着皮肤爬行，曼达洛人目之所及的地方，几乎布满了这种小型的触手，地上，墙壁上，甚至洞穴的顶部，“如果你只是想要把它们两个留下的东西取出来，你可以告诉我在哪，我自己来……” 

希尔黛拉无视了曼达洛人的请求和抗拒，几根强壮的触手缠住曼达洛人的手腕拉到头顶，将他整个人拎在了空中，无力的双腿在空中晃悠。几根幼小的触手钻进曼达洛人摘下的手套里，它们协同合作，让这手套变得跟人类的手一样灵活。“在这里面。” 一根触手按上曼达洛人的小腹，然后那只“手”握着曼达洛人的匕首，划开了他的裤子裆部。

“黛拉，如果你敢这么做的话……”曼达洛人威胁道。

“没事的，妈咪，”匕首滑开曼达洛人的黑色四角内裤，另一只“手”把柔软的阴茎掏出来握住撸动，“我会很小心的。”

曼达洛人对此的回应是骂了句脏话。

锋利的匕首顺着曼达洛人起伏的小腹向下，仔细地剃掉了性器上方的浅棕色毛发，希尔黛拉的声音十分平静，“妈咪可能已经知道了，我们的种族会不断同化和繁殖，通过这种方式向外扩张，但是如果我们遇到另一个同类，就必然会有一方被同化。所以我一直在四处躲藏，博尔古特和齐尔格亚势力庞大，他们无需躲藏，但是相互之间的接触仍然会造成可能的战争和损失，所以他们需要一个动态的边界，一个和平协议。”希尔黛拉的“手”从阴茎上离开，转而沾着黏液挤进曼达洛人的后穴，“手指”在里面搅动弯曲，探索着肠道里的敏感点，人类的阴茎很快在这种刺激下勃起，渗出前液。“他们把你调教的很好，妈咪。”希尔黛拉笑着说，“你自己平时也是用后面自慰的吗？”

他的确是。但曼达洛人闭紧了嘴巴，拒不回答，只偶尔泄露出几声粗重的喘息。

“你就是那个边界。”希尔黛拉继续说，他的“手”已经整个陷入了妈咪柔软温暖的肠道，几乎没用扩张，“每次你到达一个星球，博尔古特和齐尔格亚就会根据你身上的定位，来决定这个星球的归属，谁离得近就归谁。你对他们来说很重要，因为……”那只“手”在曼达洛人的肠道里不断深入扣挖，直到捏住了一颗小球，他把这粒小东西扯了出来，“定位消失，就意味着开战。”希尔黛拉说着，捏碎了这个白色小球。

“你不是他们的对手，开战对你来说有什么好处？”

“在他们的星球上，的确是。但这里是我的地方。他们会为了你前来，然后，这就是我同化他们的机会。我将不需要四处躲藏，银河系每一个星球都将属于我。”希尔黛拉的“手”捧上曼达洛人一侧脸颊，拇指磨蹭着他柔软饱满的双唇，把手套上的肠液都蹭在了上面，让那里变得亮晶晶的。

“这就是你引诱我前来的目的？”曼达洛人偏头试着躲避手指，却反而被手指塞入了嘴里。

“你是唯一，也是最完美的诱饵，妈咪。”


	3. Chapter 3

大多数时候，曼达洛人的意识都是清醒的。在被希尔黛拉的“拳头”操到高潮的时候，在被低功率的电击枪电到失禁的时候，在希尔黛拉不停地倾诉爱意的时候……现在想来，齐尔格亚把他的记忆弄得一塌糊涂或许是一种仁慈了。

比起触手，希尔黛拉更喜欢用工具，人类使用的各种工具，她说那会让她感觉更像人类，更靠近她的妈咪。而对于曼达洛人来说……这意味着事情结束以后，他一定要换一套新的武器装备了。

最开始，曼达洛人还抱有一丝希望，指望着黛拉能放他离开。但随着一次失败的逃跑，愤怒的黛拉变本加厉。最后一丝幻想也被打破。有时候曼达洛人甚至希望博尔古特和齐尔格亚真地能找到这里，几个触手之间的厮杀或许能让他有机会逃脱。他已经受够被卷进这些触手怪物之间的破事了。但这些都不是他现在能思考的。

趴在地上的曼达洛人被捆得结结实实，双臂交叠着绑在背后，大腿和小腿被胶带捆在一起，脚后跟压在屁股上，双腿只能维持着大开的状态。一根绳子把他的脚趾跟脖子上的一圈皮带连在了一起，如果他挣动双腿或者尝试用膝盖支撑起身体，这根绳子就会勒紧他的脖子，让他喘息不得。如此一来，曼达洛人就像没有四肢的海豹，腹部着地趴在地上，只能仰着头反弓起腰部努力维持着平衡。

“呜呜——”曼达洛人呜咽着，嘴里浸透了唾液的布料被挤出些许液体，顺着下巴流淌下来。他已经被这样放置了有一会儿了，而在此之前，大概有好几个小时，他的阴茎被触手逗弄一样地把玩，肠道里也被不停地刺激，直到他被逼上即将喷发的边缘，然后又被狠狠掐住。深红的肿胀的阴茎一直没能射出来任何东西，底下的囊袋鼓鼓胀胀。现在可怜的阴茎贴着冰凉的地面，就连跟地面间的一丝磨擦都差点让他射出来。希尔黛拉只轻轻拨弄一下曼达洛人的生殖器，就让他无法自持地收缩并拢双腿，打破了微妙的平衡。曼达洛人呜咽着发出模糊的声音，结实的肌肉线条不时隆起，后穴开开合合吐出了一些之前弄进去的乳白色黏液，两个可爱的腰窝已经噙满了汗水。平衡一旦被打破，便很难找回，希尔黛拉等了好一会儿，笨拙的曼达洛人才终于勉强停止了扭动。

希尔黛拉把曼达洛人嘴里的内裤布料扯出来，金色的大眼睛靠近他的脸庞，被汗湿的刘海一缕缕贴在他的额头上，整张脸都是汗津津的，鼻子上还沾着先前射上去的精斑，“可怜的妈咪，”触手抬起曼达洛人的下巴，看着焦糖色的双眼逐渐聚焦，“说点好听的，我就让你射出来。你知道我喜欢什么。”

曼达洛人干笑一声。希尔黛拉想让他承认自己是个天生的婊子，淫乱和放荡是他的天性，而不是因为这些触手。“操你！”曼达洛人狠狠说道。

但下一秒曼达洛人就尖叫着呻吟起来，“不……咳咳……”希尔黛拉刚刚把电击枪抵进了他的后穴里，同时迅速掐住了他就要射精的阴茎底部，曼达洛人膝盖抵着地面试图弓起身体，却再次拉紧了脖子上的项圈，口水呛进他喉咙里，“咳咳……”

几根触手滑过曼达洛人颤动的腰臀和双腿，在陈旧的伤疤和新鲜的勒痕上留恋了一会儿，然后再次握住了电击枪，前端的金属点压在他的阴茎上，“说点我想听的，”希尔黛拉用小女孩的声音欢快地说，“我不仅让你射出来，还允许你尿出来，怎么样？”

曼达洛人咳嗽了好一会儿才终于找回自己的语言，他的声音因为过度的快感和渴望而发抖：“我不……不觉得他们会因为我来这里，你的计划是失败……呃啊！”希尔黛拉不满地打开电击枪。

“为什么还是这么固执呢？”希尔黛拉切断了曼达洛人脖子和脚趾之间那根绳子，然后触手卷起他的腰腹和大腿根，将人类倒吊在了空中，“又不是没有说过。”

“不不，黛拉，别这样……“曼达洛人摇着头，他的后颈被稳稳托住，脸正对着自己硬邦邦的老二。

“人类这种脆弱的生物总是有极限的。”电击枪移动到曼达洛人的乳头上，小小的浅色乳尖红肿着，之前捆绑的时候被磨蹭狠了，希尔黛拉打开开关，“你只需要找到它们就可以了。”

曼达洛人咬着牙吞下半声呻吟，阴茎勃动着渗出前液，“求……别这样……”

“你该怎么称呼我，妈咪？”希尔黛拉卷走了电击枪，然后拿出一根纤细柔韧的藤条。

“黛拉……我的，”曼达洛人眼睛盯着那根藤条，“我的乖女儿……”

咻的一声破空之声，藤条毫无预警地抽在曼达洛人大腿上，人类的身体在半空中弹动了一下，那个位置立刻肿起一条细细的红痕。如果仔细观察就会发现，这种红痕遍布他身体各处。

“然后呢？”希尔黛拉催促道。

曼达洛人咬住牙没吱声，但是在藤条开始轻轻抽打他硬的不行的阴茎的时候，终于还是因为过分的疼痛和快感而颤抖着叫出声，大腿下意识并拢又被藤条抽开，“妈咪需要你！”他颤抖着高声说，“需要你来填满……”

藤条离开了曼达洛人的身体片刻，然后被随手插进了他的后穴，一大半的藤条还露在外面，随着曼达洛人收缩后穴的动作而前后晃动。“填满什么？”希尔黛拉想听曼达洛人说的话要比这刺激多了，但是她清楚人类可悲的自尊心，凡事总要循序渐进。

“求你填满我的身体……”

“不对不对，说错了！”希尔黛拉说着，调高了电击枪的功率，对准曼达洛人的会阴打开开关，这次她没掐住曼达洛人的阴茎，反而用触手卷住轻轻撸动，人类的身体在电流刺激下弹动颤抖，然后一股又一股的精液全射在了他自己脸上和胸膛上。但是希尔黛拉并没有停手，她继续用电击枪抵在曼达洛人后穴里，小腹上，阴茎上，完全无视了他绝望的求饶甚至哭喊，很快，阴茎射出不再是精液，而是变成尿液，然后又因为持续的刺激再次射出精液。希尔黛拉用触手牢牢锁住人类，一遍又一遍把各种刺激强行施加在他身体上，直到曼达洛人声音嘶哑，瞳孔涣散，阴茎抽动却再也射不出任何东西。

触手温柔地把曼达洛人放回地面上，甚至贴心地帮他解开了被绑住的双臂。曼达洛人的头发被自己的尿液打湿了大半，整个上半身几乎都被淋透了，还混着一些白色的精液，他好像累坏了，过了好半天才缓缓抬起发麻的胳膊，想把脸上的精斑蹭掉。但是触手卷住了他的手腕，把他沾着精液的手指推到他嘴边，“吃掉。”希尔黛拉温柔地命令，那根藤条被从后穴里抽出来，抵在了阴茎翕张的马眼上。

希尔黛拉能看出曼达洛人湿漉漉的棕色眼睛里的恨意和抗拒，他丰满圆润的嘴唇颤抖了两下，最终还是张开了嘴，含住了自己的手指。

“这才是我的好妈咪。”希尔黛拉威逼着曼达洛人吞下了更多自己混合着尿液的精液，最后还是把藤条捅进了他尿道里。

“不不……”曼达洛人几乎难受地要在地上打滚，但是捆在一起的大小腿让他没法顺利移动，他跪坐起来，手忙脚乱地把藤条从阴茎里抽了出来。

“我做了你让我做的！”人类是那么义愤填膺，就好像他的指责完全出于正义一样。希尔黛拉的几千双眼睛注视着这个赤裸的人类，这个美丽的生物，这个残忍抛弃了她的母亲。

“我也做了你让我做的，你还是不要我了。”

“你那时候想杀了格洛古！”

“你的眼里只有格洛古！同样都是孩子，凭什么只有他被偏爱？就因为我们是触手吗？！”愤怒的希尔黛拉扬起藤条狠狠抽在曼达洛人小腹上，后者发出混杂着痛苦和快乐的呻吟。

“我只是想让你多爱我一点，妈咪，”希尔黛拉的声音柔软稚嫩，带着点委屈，“为什么你不能爱我呢？”

曼达洛人没有回答，他突然想起齐尔格亚曾经给他看过一具被触手填满的人类身体，他几乎被改造得看不出人形了，那就是带齐尔格亚离开博尔古特的曼达洛人。“我们对于母亲的执念是疯狂而且无法控制的。”齐尔格亚曾经对他这样解释。难道我也会变成那样吗？一种无名的恐惧涌上他的心头。

大概不会。因为几天后（曼达洛人估计的时间），洞穴里的触手突然消失了大半。希尔黛拉用欢快的声音告诉他，博尔古特和齐尔格亚就要到了。


End file.
